Search For The Thousand Year Key
by Shadow Ryu
Summary: AU:Fuuko's married to Tokiya for 5yrs.But they never'touched'only name and money hold them together. Fuuko gets mad and decides to work in his CO as his assistant in disguise. little mythical too. better summary inside
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: FoR characters do not belong to me. They belong to Nobuyuki Anzai. This story plot is based off a Chinese novel that I read. If you are interested in reading it for yourselves, those who know Chinese, it is called "Ai Wo Ba! Lau Gong!" by Dong Ni. Of course the plot will not be exactly the same so don't criticize me if you think it is different in a lot of ways.

Ok, I know it says thousand year but it sounds better than five thousand. So it's really five thousand. Temporary Title. It doesn't Sound right…….as the plot goes, maybe you can help me come up with a better title.

Better Summary- Fuuko and Tokiya were married for 5 years. But they never touched. The only thing that holds them is name and money. Fuuko gets angry and decides o teach this man a lesson. She's going to work in his company as his secretary and seduce him for real. Make him fall in love with her and then throw him away once this goal is accomplished. 

The Search of the Thousand Year Key 

Prologue

Five thousand years ago, four demonic gods ruled the world, the Koori no Hebi, Hakko, Hi no Suzaku, and Kokuryu. Each had in their possession a magical, spiritual key to the door of the center of the earth. These keys must be used together at the same time to be able to open the gateway to the mythical alternate universe. Where paradise, peace, and harmony existed alone. These keys may only be used once. Thus, they were at perfect harmony of each other's presence. But this all shattered.

One day, a beautiful maiden showed up and broke the between the four gods. Fights and wars over the maiden broke out. In the mist of the wars, keys were forgotten and ignored. These battles left the earth devastated. The maiden perished in the raging wars.

But before she died, she cast a curse on all four deities:_ they must realize the importance of…the beauty within…not the external cover…_, she thought as she died.

For centuries after the dispute over the maiden was over, the four gods could not call forth to their keys. Thus was the effect of the curse of the beautiful maiden. Finally through the despair of losing the maiden and their privileged powers of possessing the keys, they passed away. But leaving the unfinished task of finding the keys were left to their descendents. The descendents blamed each other's ancestors for the lost. Their search for the mythical key continues to present day…


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: FoR not mine. Story not really mine. -_-;; what do I own? If you know can you tell me?

Also can you tell me **what Mikagami's master's name is** because I only know of his Chinese name -_-;;Also, I have to use Tokiya instead of Mikagami because both Fuuko and Tokiya are Mikagamis. 

In Japanese and Chinese there's a little difference in the English use of masters. Master I will use as head of the ENTIRE family. The children of the family, who are also the masters of the servants will be referred as young masters. Like, Mori is master, and Kurei is young master, if you get what I meant. 

And I forgot to mention in the prologue,** the descendents were taught not to trust women.**

Ok, enough chat. Please enjoy! 

Chapter One

"Candles? Check."

"Steak? Check."

"Fresh flowers? Check."

Mikagami Fuuko was checking her items once again. the cleanliness of the room, the color, and the romantic set up of the house. She even dressed up in a lacey blouse and long skirt. Why was she so excited? Today was her fifth anniversary in marriage. She spent a whole month's time on this set up. From advice of her mother, she decides to "seduce" her husband. 

She shook her head in her hand. _What kind of woman **seduces** her husband?_

_ _

Anyway, she was trying to "seduce" the man that took her away from her normal life when she was 18, Mikagami Tokiya, now she's 23. Truthfully, she's not even too familiar with his looks. With all the occasions that she saw him, it could be counted all in her ten fingers. Fuuko didn't even know exactly how he looks until she started looking in newspapers and saw his face matched with his name. 

Another thing. Fuuko was still a virgin. What kind of woman married for five years is still a virgin? The only thing that he really kept in touch with her was money. Mikagami Tokiya in her eyes was a mysterious, weird……thing… He can't blame her for describing him like that. What can he expect from a wife that doesn't know him, unsure of his age, job, and birth date? 

It all started with Fuuko's family troubles. Her father's Kung fu/karate school couldn't hold on, her brother was sick and had to stay in bed. Thus her mother turned to her two daughters. Mrs. Kirisawa was going to sell her youngest daughter, Meno, to the whorehouse. But Fuuko was about to break the bone of any man that was going to lay a finger on her little sister. She was planning to support the family on her own. but nothing went according as she planned. All of a sudden, this Mikagami Tokiya suddenly just appeared. Just upon hearing 10 million dollars, Mrs. Kirisawa agreed for Fuuko to be married to him, the man she didn't even meet for more than an hour.Whatever. Selling to serve more than one man is selling. Selling to one man is selling. It's all the same to her. Mrs. Kirisawa didn't care as long as she got her money. 

Because Fuuko had to support her family especially her brother's medical bills, she obliged. Mostly because of her confidence in her martial arts and strong personality, she accepted. She felt that she wouldn't have any losses in this deal. Because of this, she stupidly got married when she was 18. she still remembered when she left with him at the end of graduation. Everyone congratulated her on finding nice a rich and hot looking husband. That's happiness isn't it? But what really confused Fuuko was that, why did he marry her? It can't be love at first sight. Fuuko wasn't ugly, but to be loved at first sight is kind of hard to believe. These five years, the only thing he did was give her money. Every time he came to see her was to give her her monthly living fees and "allowance". It pissed her off to make it seem like she only cared for money. It was just her mother who wanted the money. But $10,000 a month did give her a lot of benefits. 

Just in her second year of marriage, her mother used the same tactic and "sold" her sister as well. The beautiful title as "marrying". She was "sold" to a stock holding company's eldest son, who was a very perverted and dirty man, Fujimaru. Of course the money she received wasn't little. They only took poor little Meno because she was from a humble and poor family. Their son was so "free" and they were scared that the wife he'd take would be just like him, "free" enough to go cheat on him. They picked a little girl who wouldn't even dare to _think_ such things. 

Meno already had two kids with her husband. Unlike her, who was married for 5 years and wasn't even touched! This urged her mother to try to make Fuuko have kids with Tokiya. The best way to keep your husband was to have kids. Responsibility would tie them. 

Fuuko looked out the window. It was already late. 9:00. Looks like he didn't come for the fifth anniversary either. She went through all that preparation, the food, the set up, and even as going as far as going for facial, all that for nothing. That was stupid! Why the hell did she listen to her mother? She isn't a romantic person, why did she even bother to try to set that image up for him? Fuuko sighed. _I have to see you soon. There are some things I have to ask you._ She thought. She really did want to meet him. maybe possibly even love him. 

Suddenly, a familiar car came into view. Fuuko's eyes widened and she started to fix her self up again. If she wasn't wrong that should be Tokiya's car! She tugged at the lacey collar of her blouse. _Shit! I shouldn't have wore this stupid shirt!_ _I knew I shouldn't have dressed up! jeans and shirts are style I shouldn't try to trick him._ She hurried to the door. 

"Fuuko-sama!!" a male's voice called from behind the door. 

_Fuuko-sama?_ That shouldn't be her husband_._ Fuuko frowned and opened the door. A man in his mid twenties greeted her. "Good Evening Fuuko sama."

"Hello, Saicho." Fuuko greeted back.

"Stop with the formalities. Saicho." A cold voice behind him said. Fuuko averted her eyes to the man behind Saicho. A man in a light sea green suit stepped in, ignoring all those present. He had long silverish hair tied up in a high ponytail that still reached his lower back. His deep blue eyes wandered around the room.

"Tokiya!" Fuuko said shocked. He ignored her.

"Saicho. Go do your thing." He ordered coldly.

"But Tokiya sama! Fuuko sama here…" he was cut short by a cold glare directed to him by Tokiya. "Hai." He replied meekly and went inside the study of the house. 

"You should have been sleeping by now." he spoke, not bothering to acknowledge who he was talking to.

"I..I…Was….was… waiting for…you…" Fuuko stammered. _Shit! I had everything I wanted to say, how come I cant say it in front of him?_

"You don't need to wait for me." He responded, emotionless. Then he turned around and started to leave. 

Fuuko stared. This was the man she waited for all night? That wasn't even 3 minutes! She stared at his fading back. She waited the whole night, just to speak one line with him? And not even a good bye? He left again. who knows when will be the next time he returns? Fuuko continued to stare.

Saicho emerged from the study. "Sumimasen, Fuuko sama." He said before following his boss. 

What the hell was that? This was what she waited for? As she heard the car pull away, she grabbed the door and swung it shut with all her might. _BAM!_ His mother! That bastard escaped again! Fuuko was pissed off. Who the hell did he think he was? As if she can't survive without him! _I'll show you!_ She looked around the house. All this month's work for nothing. It made her even angrier. 

"Starting tomorrow, I'm going to get a job, and live my youth! I'm not going to stay here and rot!" she declared to herself. 

"MIKAGAMI TOKIYA!! I WANT A DIVORCE!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the car…

"Tokiya sama…ano…about Fuuko sama…" Saicho was trying to help Fuuko. He felt pity for her. He thought hard on how to phrase it. "Weren't you too cruel to her?" 

Tokiya remained silent. Ignoring his young master's coldness, Saicho continued. "Master's orders are already spreading…that in a few weeks you'll be 25…if you still can't find the 'key'… you'll have to produce a child to inherit this responsibility… the next descendent of the "Koori no Hebi", Tokiya sama."

"Since when were my matters a concern of yours? Saicho." Tokiya said in a harsh tone. 

"Sumimasen, Tokiya sama! I was wrong to interfere into your matters!" Saicho apologized immediately. Even though they can be considered best friends, they grew up together, Saicho would still be chilled by his ice cold attitude. Tokiya was actually a very compassionate person, and kind hearted, even though his appearance was like that of the 'ice snake'. But Saicho was partly responsible for the matter of the heir. It was a tradition in the family, the Ice Snake's descendents were to get married at 20 produce an heir at the age 25. this was a rule unbroken for thousands of years.But this matter was quite important so he started again.

"During these five years, Master's been ignoring that fact that you haven't touched Fuuko sama. But now that you're almost 25, he's getting annoyed. I'm worried Tokiya sama. Um…..do you want me to schedule a time….for you with Fuuko sama alone? Or… how about just have a kid first? So master wont pester you? Or… what the hell am I saying? As long as-" Saicho massaged his temples.

"I have my plans for this, Saicho." Tokiya silenced Saicho with his statement.

They arrived at the Koori no Hebi Security Corps. That was his company. Near his office, there is a small room that was made especially for him to live in. he didn't stay at Fuuko's neither could he stay at home after he got married. 48 stories high, his company was. Inside that room, was deprived of everything, except solitude, loneliness, coldness. Tokiya preferred to keep this all to himself. He didn't want anyone else to feel what he did. Sitting down, on his sofa, he remembered Saicho's words. Speaking of which, his wife, who married him when she was 18…she' about 23 now right? The naïve little girl probably finally grew up by now… he wasn't too sure but that was just a marriage made by his grandfather. As long as "Koori no Hebi" had a descendent, all was fine. No love needed. No feelings. Emotions. 

Long ago he had already lost his feelings. Became cold. Distant. It was so natural he despised it. Why should he produce an heir to the snake to endure this pain and torture as he did? To search everywhere for the "key" lost 5000 years ago. No one even knows what it looked like. Only their first ancestors, who first possessed the key. How was he supposed to search for it?Why was it so important? The Mikagami family's done enough. Let it end with him. never again will another woman suffer. Women were ignored in the Mikagami family. They were regarded with caution. Just like his sister in law……Mifuyu.

A single tear slid down his pale face. He didn't bother to wipe it. _This is all going to end. This will be the last generation…_ Tokiya promised himself. He wasn't about to follow his grandfather's orders and produce an heir. Sure, he can get one. In HELL. _Old bastard. _But he knew he was weak to go directly against his grandfather. In the end, no matter what he thought, he chose the easy way out…running away from it. 

"Kirisawa Fuuko… this is the only way in my power that I can make it up to you…"Tokiya said lowly as he looked upon his wrist. A long scar ran along his arm. This scar was given to him by Mifuyu. The last thing she ever gave him. This reminded him of what he had to do. To end this curse. He'll be the last generation. _Kirisawa, this is the only thing that I can do for you…_

ok, in that line where Tokiya says IN HELL to his grandfather. Before that line he LITERALLY (from the book) was like: he'd somehow 'crip' himself in his reproducing abilities but will have that physical relationship with Fuuko as his grandfather wanted. But he wont be able to have any children so his grandfather can have his grandchildren in hell. I just didn't want everyone to think of Tokiya like that. The book says it like that but it's not TOKIYA. If you get what I mean.

Remember to give me his master's name, I can't use his grandfather throughout the story -_-;; and title is still temporary help with title!! *pleads*


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: FoR Characters are Anzai Nobuyuki sensei's. Story line mostly by Dong Ni. 

Just wanted to say, that thing I said that Mi chan said he'd do, well he wouldn't do it because he was just saying that because he was pissed off. He wasn't going to do it for real XD plus I wouldn't do that to my li'l Mi chan.

Mi chan- "Hey I'm not yours!"

Me- "What ever you say hun!" *jumps him* 

Ok on with the story ………

Chapter 2

_Pow! Pow! Bam! _

Fuuko was working out in her "gym". It was too small to be a regular gym but it worked for her. 

"BASTARD!!! Hiyaaah!" Fuuko shouted and gave the bag and extra hard punch. She stood there for a while panting. It was the day after their anniversary. And she was still living alone in the apartment. Her friend and neighbor, Ganko, was hanging out with her today. 

"Hey, chill Fuuko." She said boredly, as she was flipping through a magazine. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Fuuko this pissed. "I'm going to go in your room and see what new magazines you got." She said, thinking that it was about time to leave Fuuko alone and let her calm down.

 "Who the hell does he think he is?" she muttered to herself. She was about to start her workout again and the doorbell rang. 

Ding dong 

Fuuko went to open the door. "Who is it?" she asked as she was opening it. 

"Oneesan……" a meek voice called to her.

"Meno?" Fuuko opened the door wide and let her sister in. Meno was a pretty girl 20 years old. Her aqua hair was cut short above her shoulders. Her face still reflected much of the child she still is. Most of the time, her problems became Fuuko's. Meno walked over to the couch and sat down.  

"O…oneesan…I.." Meno keeps trying to start.

"Just spit it out Meno." Fuuko said as she went to get tea for her guests. She came out and sets the tea on the coffee table in the living room.

"I……" Meno continued to stutter. 

"Meno! You can't be this weak anymore! You're already the mother of two children! You have to learn to be stronger!" Fuuko said, exasperated, since she knew it was no using trying to convince her little sister.

"I know… but…" Meno's eyes began to form with tears. "but… Fujimaru, he…" Fujimaru, Meno's husband was, to say it bluntly, a pervert. He doesn't do his job, and he goes out on "meetings" for helping to gain alliances in business. He expertise can be said to be seducing young girls. His company is in major danger of falling in apart his hands.

"Meno, that is just how Fujimaru is. Before you married him you already knew. He likes to play women, doesn't work, gambles. You knew all of this. But still you agreed to marry him. At that time you should have been ready for that. Coming to me to cry now is too late. It won't change anything." 

"But mom said that… once a man gets married he'll mature and consider his responsibilities…that he'll stop…" Meno sobbed. 

"And? How do things turn out?" Fuuko asked back.

"Fujimaru still goes out to play women!" Meno sobbed louder. "Everyday there is a new woman bothering us. Either through the phone actually coming home to demand her lover…" she continued to cry. "If it continues like this I won't be able to take it. The money that my father in law left us is almost all used up by Fujimaru. Oneesan, what should I do?"   

"Meno! That's why I said you have to be strong!" Fuuko put her arms around Meno. "Because our mother wasn't strong, she sold us into rich families. Of course I'm not blaming her, a woman, especially one that had no education, nor work experience, won't be able to find a job easily. Even if she does it probably won't be enough to support the whole family." Watching Meno nod her head alittle Fuuko sighed.

"Let's not talk about Fujimaru. Look at me. Since when have your brother in law ever thought of this place as his home. I am married for five years, all the times I've seen Mikagami Tokiya can call be counted. What about that? Without him I still live a normal life. I'm already starting to look for a job. Meno, you can't always think about trying to change Fujimaru, or counting on him. In the end, the person you can count on the most is yourself. In this world, if you don't have a person to count on you won't die. Ultimately, you still have to count on yourself. No matter what, for your children, you have to work hard." 

"Hmmm…. So you husband's name is Mikagami Tokiya. Wow! Famous guy!" another voice chirped. Both sisters turned around. Ganko was just walking over to them. 

"Ganko……" Fuuko said in a semi whiny way, trying to get Ganko to shut up before she says anything harsh. "What do you need?"

"Ganko san!" Meno greeted her, turning aside so she could wipe her tears.

"Meno chan! It's been while since I last saw you. Is your poor excuse for a husband dead yet?" Ganko asked.

"Ganko!! Shut up!" Fuuko scolded the other girl. then she leans over and whispers to her, "Cant you see that Meno is upset enough?" then to Meno she asks. "Ignore her. It's getting late. Wait until neesan gets job, and if it is suitable for you I'll notify you."

"But, my mother in law doesn't want me to go out and work." Meno swallowed. "She said it will dishonor the family's name."

"Let's see when they're all poor which would be more important? Their own lives or name?" Ganko retorted. Meno heard this and tears formed in her eyes again. Fuuko glared at Ganko. 

"Ganko, can you please leave for a minute please?" Fuuko said a little too harshly.

"Fine, fine. People can't even speak the truth these days." Ganko muttered and exited the room.

"Meno, don't blame Ganko, all she's doing is stating the truth. Now that your family has finance problems, is Fujimaru a responsible man? You know for sure in your heart. Do you wish to continue hiding it inside? Go home and reflect on that."

"Oneesan…" Meno lowered her head and cried. "I'm so sorry!"    

"Baka. Sisters don't need to apologize to each other." Fuuko smiled and patted Meno's hair.

"Bye, oneesan." She said and left. Then her driver came and took her to the luxurious car waiting for her outside.

"Bye." Fuuko said as she closed the door. Fuuko's smile can finally come down. She couldn't have her sister see her like this. She was who her sister looks up to. She cannot be weak. 

"Hey, what's with that expression, not like the Fuuko I know at all! Even if the Chai Shen (Money/ wealth god it's a Chinese expression) was here, he'd be scared away by you!" Ganko walked up to her and patted her shoulder lightly.

Ganko is money's number one slave. Just like Fuuko, she only graduated from high school. Not because she wasn't smart. In fact her IQ is well above average. The only reason she didn't go to college was that she just loves money too much. 100% money slave. Her goal in life is to save money, alive to earn money, her whole dream was probably own as much money as the Pacific can hold. 

Money, money, and money. That's all her brain thinks, dreams, and wants. She has one full time job, and two part times. But her income isn't low. Sixty thousand a month is not little. It's just that weird girl has a dumb rule: money from her full time job is to be saved, she can only spend the money she gets from her part times. 

"At first when I came over there was something I wanted to tell you. But now that I found out something else, this is more important." Ganko said.

"Get to the point." Fuuko demanded. 

"I'm working in your husband's company, I want you to help me go back door.(help her get in favor of her husband)" She gave Fuuko a nudge.

"Come on Ganko! I hardly see Mikagami Tokiya! Please tell how I can help you get in his favor? And I'm not even totally sure what he does, newspapers bullshit a lot. They never really said anything besides he's mysterious. Plus his pictures are small on the newspapers, I'm not even too sure if they're of my husband's." Fuuko replied. 

"PUH-LEASE. Mikagami Tokiya is so famous!! President of the Koori no Hebi Security Corps. That famous security company! How could you not know?" Ganko asked her, shocked.

"I know the president of the Koori no Hebi Security Corps is Mikagami Tokiya, but in this world, there are not little people with the same names, last and first together. Also, I heard that the head of the company is an old man. At least 50 or 60 years old! As much as I've seen my husband, I'd think he's only in his twenties." Said Fuuko. 

"Oh my god! Mikagami Tokiya is that old?!" Ganko cried. "I don't believe it! Let me do some research on him and I'll let you know tomorrow!!!" Ganko said horrified and rushed out of the room. 

"Keh." Fuuko let out a sigh. Suddenly a hand shot up from behind her and held a hand over her mouth and nose, blocking her air. Her eyes widened in shock and she struggled to get out from the grasp and trying to see who's behind her. Slowly, she lacked her power to overcome the sudden attack and her arms dropped to her sides. The man behind her slowly put her to the ground as he went to get ropes. Through blurry vision, Fuuko saw her self being carried and down and into a car. She felt the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. Here in her semi vision, she watches herself getting kidnapped.

Thanks to all reviewers! Any way, to answer a question, the 'key's' appearance is unknown. I can't spoil it for you people so I'm sorry. This is going to be a long story because just from the last two chapters I wrote it was actually one chapter only in the actual story. So please bear with me. Thanks again to all those who reviewed and who gave me Tokiya's master's name. It really means a lot to me. Now I need to know what's the name of the drug that um….creates the desire for um…physical attraction. Is it ecstasy?  


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: FoR characters do not belong to me. Storyline is from Dong Ni's Ai Wo Ba! Lau Gong! I love this author so I'm planning to do one or two more stories from her and then I'll stop so people will buy her books X)

Thank you all for you reviews, it makes me actually work! Well…….sorta -_-;;

I'm in a good mood today so I finished the chapter and instantly uploaded it!! I got the last manga for Flame of Recca and it was good! For those who haven't read it, GO GET IT NOW!!!

Ok. Chapter 3 is limish, I think or implicated …but it's an important chapter anyway you don't need to know the details. You just need to know this event happened. So if you're uncomfortable with this please just wait till the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Tokiya entered the password. He was printing information from his computer at home, the Mikagami mansion. Tokiya was confused. Yesterday he received a fax to his 'house' by the office, if it could be called one, from his grandfather, Meguri Kyouza. It said that he has new found information on the Koori no Hebi's key. He wanted him to immediately return home. Strange. Usually his grandfather, no matter what, would just notify him through their company, even private reasons.

_Why did he send it to me personally this time?_ Tokiya thought to himself. But whatever. Meguri and Tokiya's relationship wasn't the best. For the past 7-8 years they have been fighting over the issue of the key. He doesn't really want to have anything to do with it but he went home for the hell of seeing what his bastard of a grandfather wants.

He's sitting on his couch now reading what he printed out. _What the hell? Majority of this are all old news! He thought to himself, impatient. Not taking his eyes from the paper, he reached for his red wine on the coffee table in front of him. He took it to his lips and took a long sip and continued to hold it in his hand. He got up to pace. _What's wrong with him? Is he so old that he's having trouble remembering?_ _Or is he considering to give up looking for the key? Nah. That's impossible. A man like-_ !!! Tokiya's thought was unfinished as he felt a hot sensation rush over him. __What the?! he slumped backwards onto the sofa again. _Shit! What is this?! _He thought. Then he looked at the wine in his hand and his eyes widened. __Masaka! He flung the class of wine across the room. It hissed and bubbles formed from it, he was drugged. __Aphrodisiac! _

**AN: Sorry to interrupt. But yes I know aphrodisiac is not the exactly correct but that's the closest I can get to. In Chinese it is called 'chuen yak' I'm sorry!**

"Saicho! You bastard! How …how dare….dare you betray me….." Tokiya panted raggedly as he tried to glare at his secretary. Tokiya tried to keep his breathing pace normal, trying to fight back the drugs from working. 

"I…I…" Saicho stammered as he watched his friend try to restrain himself. 

"Saicho did not betray you. Tokiya." A voice from the next room said.

"You bastard…" Tokiya spat again. An old man stepped out from the darkened room. 

"Tokiya. I am old now. All I want is to see the 27th Koori no Hebi generation born. Just grant this one wish of mine…"

"Fuck off……." Tokiya cursed him and silently cursed himself as well for his carelessness.  How could he forget that, in the end Saicho's real master is Meguri Kyouza. He can feel himself slowly losing himself to the drugs. 

"Take him inside the bedroom." Saicho and another man obeyed this order, they picked up Tokiya placed him on the bed next to an unconscious Fuuko. Tokiya wasn't even conscious of what's happening except for his lust, though he's still trying to fight it. 

"Lock the room from the outside." Meguri ordered the men.

"Yes master." _Click_.

"You two guard the door until morning. MAKE SURE HE CANNOT LEAVE." 

"HAI!"

Satisfied, Meguri Kyouza left. _Tokiya…Why does it have to happen this way?_

*************************************************************************************

"Un…" Fuuko groaned. She stretched and massaged herself. She felt kind of sore. As she was stretching her hand ended up hitting something warm. "Huh?"

She turned on the bed and discovered Tokiya there at the edge of the bed, sitting with his back on the bed frame his long legs stretched out before him. It looked like he edged as far away as he could from Fuuko. "HEY!" She sat up and checked herself. Hmm. She still dressed so nothing must have happened. Fuuko glared at her husband. She was going to shove him out of the bed when she noticed that he was in some sort of pain and his breathing was irregular, with beads of sweat all over is pale face.

"Tokiya?" she asked hesitantly. She tapped him on the shoulder. Tokiya slapped her hand away. "Ow!"

"Get….get away…..fro…from me….if you….want to ….be safe….." Tokiya managed to say between ragged breaths. 

"What?" she tried to touch him again. 

"Don't touch me!!!" he barked. "You'd regret it……this is the last of my consciousness…"

_Huh? What the hell does he mean by that? Who cares. I need to talk it out with him anyway._ "Hey, listen up buster," she grabbed him by his collar, forcing him to kneel on his knees like her, causing their bodies to touch. Tokiya flinched. "I don't know what the hell is your problem but-" she was cut off by Tokiya's lips pulling her into a rough kiss. The kiss was sloppy, demanding, almost desperate. His hands reached up to cup her face. Fuuko's hand was still on his collar, too shocked to move. Tokiya was trying to push her on her back on the bed. That made Fuuko snap out of it. She broke the kiss and punched him in the eye making him fall off the bed.  

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Fuuko screamed, blushing furiously. _He seems different today! What's wrong?_ Unconsciously, Fuuko edges backwards on the bed. Tokiya gets up and rubs his eye with his hand, and climbed back on the bed.

"Hey! I'm warning ya! Stay away from me!" Fuuko edged back more. Tokiya couldn't hear any of it. Fuuko was kind of reluctant to attack her husband because he takes care of her and her family in a way, financially, and he never did anything to harm her. Sure he ignored her but he was a responsible man, gave her freedom, no restraints. But that doesn't give him the right to do what he's doing now. Even though they're married.

Soon Tokiya made it to her and was soon towering over her. He bent down to capture her lips into another kiss. This time Fuuko was active. She pushed and scratched, not willing to do anything that causes severe damage to him. Until he started tearing off bits of her clothes. Fuuko bit his lip hard causing it to bleed and him to flinch back a little. Taking this chance, she gave him an extra hard push and pushed him to the far side of the bed.

"This is your last warning MIKAGAMI TOKIYA!" Fuuko glared at him hard, gasping for air from that long kiss. 

Mikagami just wiped his lip and started back to her, ignoring her threats. But now Fuuko was serious, her kicked and pinched and punched without mercy. But he easily over powered her. After all, as head of a security company, he must have had some serious training before. One of her few battles lost, Tokiya won that night.

**************************************************************************************

Morning~

Tokiya turned his head trying to escape the bright rays of the morning sun. _Waitaminnit__… SUN RAYS? There weren't any windows in his usual room. Just where is he? Mikagami cracked an eye open and is face to face with a sleeping Fuuko. _Shit… I didn't just…didn't just do that with her did I?_ Noticing the lack of their clothes, confirmed his suspicion. He decides to get up and gets dressed. But this movement woke up the sleeping figure on the bed. Fuuko feeling the lack of the warmth there opened her eyes and sees a half dressed Tokiya in just his pants. Remembering yesterday's events she glared at him fiercely. Tokiya just countered with his neutral look. Then he turned around and continued to get dressed. _

"Get dressed and I'll drive you home." He said in a calm voice. This angered Fuuko even more.

"I thought I could get an explanation for this." Fuuko stated coldly.

"I don't have one." _I'm pissed off too, girl. I'm a victim as well, _he wanted to tell her.

Fuuko was too angry to speak. Then she gave up trying to talk with him. She looked around for her clothes. "Well, excuse me Mr. Mikagami. Which one of those scraps on the floor can I call my clothes and get dressed in them?" she asked him sarcastically.

Tokiya looked on the floor and realized that she was right. Was he that much of a savage yesterday? He shook the thought from his head and sighed. He reopened his drawer and took out a shirt and a pair of pants and tossed it to her. She caught them and stared them. Purposely, she flipped over the blanket and revealed to the large amount of blood on the bed sheet. She stepped off the bed and started to get dressed. Tokiya just stared at the blood. 

_Damn if I've been a girl, some of that blood would have been mine. Just from tonight my body aches all over. Especially the area of my stomach………wait…aren't these symptoms of after women had_ _sex? Then why…_ he turned and looked into a mirror. A nasty bruise was forming all around his left eye. There were red marks all over his face and body and bruises all over. _Damn…she must have gave me everything she had to get me this injured. Then he remembered. Her father opens a kung fu school. _Goddamn. At least she knows she wouldn't be the only one sore from last night's late marriage sex.__

"Oi, are you done yet?" a curt demand interrupted his thoughts.

Tokiya turned around and saw Fuuko dressed in an oversized shirt and pants that are too long for her. He ignored her question and just kicked the door. Immediately it opened with Saicho and the other man bowing in respect as he stepped out. He knew that the old man would definitely have someone guard him, make sure he goes according to his plans. But this action made Fuuko believe that he had planned it all along.

Thanks for reading. And I no longer have the book so if there is anything that is confusing please don't hesitate to ask me. Once you've read this chapter you can tell Shadow Ryu cannot write lemons……………………….*runs away in shame*


End file.
